(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an exposure mask and a method of fabricating a display panel using the same, and in particular, to an exposure mask for reducing a contact failure between layers connected through a contact hole and a method of fabricating a display panel using the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a photo-lithography process, an exposure mask with optically opaque and transparent regions is used to form patterns having the same shape as that of the opaque or transparent region, on a target layer. The opaque and transparent regions can be realized using the presence or absence of mask patterns.
To be more concrete, if a photoresist layer provided on the target layer is illuminated using the exposure mask, selectively exposing some regions of the photoresist layer corresponding to the mask patterns is possible. In a subsequent development step of the photo-lithography process, the exposed or unexposed region of the photoresist layer is removed to form photoresist patterns. In a subsequent etching step of the photo-lithography process, some regions of the target layer exposed by the photoresist patterns are etched or removed. As a result, a desired pattern can be formed in the target layer.